The present invention generally relates to automotive electrical systems and more particularly to a vehicle electrical junction box.
Modern vehicle electrical systems commonly employ junction box assemblies for distributing electric power between various wiring harnesses and electronic components, such as relays, microprocessors, diodes, transistors, capacitors, fuses and the like. Junction box assemblies are typically constructed so as to include a base or junction box having a plurality of electrical terminals for electrically coupling the wire harnesses and electronic components, and a cover portion that substantially covers the base to inhibit water or other contaminants from contacting the electrical terminals and conducting electric power in an undesired manner.
Prior art covers typically either cover the entire junction box or include a hinged door for providing access to a portion of the junction box for the initial vehicle manufacture or when it is occasionally necessary to monitor or service the vehicle electrical system. The covers that employ a hinged door typically suffer from the drawback wherein they restrict access to portions of the junction box, rendering this design unsuitable in some situations, particularly where wire harness are to be installed to the junction box after the cover has been installed or where power-driven assembly tools are employed to connect components to the junction box. Furthermore, the joint between the hinged door and the remaining portion of the cover renders these covers comparatively less resistant to the infiltration of water, dust and other contaminants to the junction box, thereby increasing the likelihood of an electrical short or malfunction that could result from contamination and/or corrosion.
The use of a cover that cover the entire junction box, while being well suited for guarding against the infiltration of water, dust and other contaminants once installed, is not well suited for situations where access to the junction box is required after the cover is installed. Such situations require that the cover be removed, thereby increasing the cost of the vehicle as well as increasing the likelihood that the cover or junction box will be damaged during the repetitious installation and removal of the cover. Alternatively, the installation of the cover may be deferred until after all components have been coupled to the junction box, but such deferral often increases the risk of an electrical short or malfunction that could result from exposure of the junction box to contaminants (e.g., metal chips or water) during the intervening assembly steps.
In one preferred form, the present invention provides a vehicle electrical system having an electrical junction box, a cover assembly for covering the electrical junction box. The electrical junction box includes a first junction box portion having a first set of electric terminals and a second junction box portion having a second set of electric terminals. The cover assembly includes first and second cover portions. The first cover portion is configured to cover the first junction box portion and includes a first top surface, a plurality of first sidewalls coupled to the first top surface and extending downwardly therefrom, and a water channeling groove formed into the first top surface and spaced apart from at least one of the first sidewalls. The second cover portion is configured to cover the second junction box portion and includes a second top surface, a plurality of second sidewalls coupled to the second top surface and extending downwardly therefrom and a lip member coupled to the second top surface and extending outwardly from at least one of the second sidewalls. The lip member is configured to engage the water channeling groove to resist infiltration of water flowing across the first top surface and between the at least one first sidewall and the at least one second sidewall.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.